Talk:Author Authority/@comment-28785028-20170926025202/@comment-28785028-20170928062215
Ok I'll address all of your points seperately with images in a later comment, first ill be using the anime for referrence then ill answer your points. Before that let's talk about complete arsenal. (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Complete_Arsenal) it states users possess all almighty and omnipotent powers. (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Almighty_Powers) page 5 of almighty powers, Author Authority is listed. It literally says All Almighty and omnipotent powers. If that doesnt work as an argument then you should change that. I will support my evidence with screen shots and address all of your points in a later comment. This is my first time adding images so i apologize if its either hard to see or i mess up. Specifically the captions under the images. The final episode of the second season of the anime, we zoom out to see ajimu najimi watching Medaka Box Abnormal episode 11 and then turning off her screen, suggesting that weve been watching this whole time from her perspective/ tv. She specifically says, thank you to all the sponsors of Medaka Box and expresses her "heartfelt gratitude", perhaps for watching her show. ' ' She begins recapping the last week's broadcast, recalling how medaka beats miyakonojou and stops the flask plan. ' ' She then explains the after credit events, where kumagawa appears for the first time, in the anime, in last week's episode and is unsurprised, this could be because she knew it would happen (although this isnt justification for my argument, as she could have said unsurprisingly because she simply knew it would happen one day). She then tells us that the fight continues even after the anime (the manga). ' ' She then explains why the anime is awkwardly ending on a bonus episode (though the flask plan arc ended in the previous week's episode). ' ' It's then revealed that the reason why is because the story board directors didn't plan well ' ' In this shot we see the cover of the shounen jump issue that featured Good Loser Kumagawa special chapter in it (the anime covers material that wasnt in the manga, but gave us a continuation on the "good loser kumagawa" story; takes place after kumagawa hospitalizes Jakago Aki, and takes over, but before he is attacked by Sukinasaki). She then goes on to say that she should tell his story, since they introduced him in the last episdoe and all (further implying that she is the story teller). And the episode covers events that took place after Kumagawa is attacked by the Student council under sukinasakis influence that we dont get to see in the manga, implying once again that she will be telling us this story since the events werent even in the manga. (this episode begins by zooming out with her watching the last weeks episode on her tv, implying that we have been watching the story unfold from her perspective the whole time.) She says, "We've only started another crazy new project." "New Project", meaning the bonus episode that wasnt even in the manga. "We've" since the author isnt the only person that works on the anime. Consider it a bonus track she says. Later on in the episode, Kumagawa erases the color blue from existence to prevent Ezumachi from using the color blue as a weapon against him Ezumachi attempts to use the color red as well, but Kumagawa erases red from exsitence as well before he is able to use it. Kumagawa erases all other colors from existence, rendering Ezumachi's ability to manipulate color and emotion useless. Where am I going with this you ask? Youll see. Although it's a weaker argument than the ones I previously mentioned. Kumagawa explains that Ezumachi was a dissapointment like he thought he would be. He explains that Ezumachi's power to control color and emotion was not enough to defeat anshinin-san; Directly after Kumagawa says her name, the next image appears, an image in '''full color '''despite color not existing in the current world. Ajimu gives peace signs, which she usually does when she's trolling (like in the manga) It specifically says "color" in the bottom right corner to differentiate her from the current colorless story. Ezumachi then says her name again in question form as he does not know who she is. Directly after he mentions her name, she once agian appears on screen in color, again implying that she exists in a different "world" unaffected by Kumagawa's story/ influence. Im sure you get the idea, every time you say her name she appears on screen to troll. Kumagawa kills Ezumachi and explains to Sukinasaki that he's once again lost, as color no longer exists. After the credits roll (the credits were in all white text on a black background) he says he forgot to erase black from existence and continues to do so. No color exists inlcuding black and the episode ends there. I included a screen shot of the white background just to emphasize that. Not sure why I did. Now in conclusion, the point of this argument is that the entire story up to the end of the Kumagawa Arc is told from the perspective of Ajimu Najimi, after which she herself enters the story as a "last boss" character. This point is proven/ emphasized the way it begins in the final episode. In the first few seconds we zoom out to reveal we were watching with Ajimu. We start with the end card (or title card for episode) After we zoom out we see ajimu just finishing the last weeks episode with the same The End we just saw I showed this before in the same comment but since it goes with my conclusion I thought i would show it anyway. Shes narrating and recapping with the episode playing on her TV, again, emphasizing that we have been watching from Ajimu's POV. Since we zoom out from her tv it implies that we were watching from her eyes. I will address your three points in another comment since this one is so long. This comment covers specifically the anime. The next comment will cover points in the manga and breakdowns of each event involving Ajimu, including her dialogue and the way she speaks in regard to the story. I will say this, I do in fact have an argument for each point you make that is backed by events in the manga. I will post it later tomorrow but it may take time since ill have to pull pages from the manga in several different parts. Why am I so adamant and taking this so far? I dont really know, you speak to me in contempt and as if Im stupid (maybe not but thats how you come off as), but my point is that I have justification for believing in my argument. The manga also does not contradict any of my points, the reason why you think so is because you read it as a regular battle story and not literally or from a metafictional viewpoint, which is the case with most people. Author Authority is incredibly complex metafictionally speaking, but I dont think I'm wrong for thinking the way I do considering the facts